Her Hero From Beyond
by QueenVulca
Summary: He just wants to keep her safe. Like he does all the time. Even if he has to save her from herself. He just wants to keep her safe. WRITTEN FOR QLFC ROUND 9


**ROUND 9**

 **Prompt: Gloves: Write about a witch or wizard protecting someone.**

 **Additional Prompts:**

 **11.(word) grass-stain**

 **15\. (word) slate**

 **7.(quote) Because when you are imagining, you might as well imagine something worthwhile. (Anne Shirley) ― L.M. Montgomery, Anne of Green Gables**

 **Beta: Flye Autumne, Aima D. Duragon, Ragsweas.**

 **Word Count: 1,698**

 **Summary: He just wants to keep her safe. Like he does all the time. Even if he has to save her from herself. He just wants to keep her safe.**

* * *

He was late to his own anniversary. How shitty was that?

Ron hurried as he tried to weave past the crowd at the entrance of the Muggle pub where he and Hermione had celebrated their fifteenth anniversary. There she was, sitting with her legs crossed, in a beautiful black dress looking at her watch. He couldn't help being late- it took a toll on him coming this far. He was already exhausted. The Expulso blast he'd taken to the chest when he was on holiday in Greece with Hermione just a year prior had caused his ribs to cave in. A phantom pain burned in his chest even now. Maybe, one day, it would go away.

Finally, Ron made it to the table. She raised her head to give him a look before turning away to study the menu card placed before her.

Ron smiled, indulgently, at a scowl that adorned her face as she read the list of food on the menu. She always got a scowl when she read something very intently. Ron suddenly felt very envious of the menu card that had stolen the attention of his wife and the mother of his children.

Ron wondered what his children must be doing at school right now. It was Halloween today- they must be busy taking part in the feast and the party that would follow later.

Hugo and Rose. The apple of their parents' eyes. Ron sighed. He wished he could spend some time with them.

Hermione abruptly placed the card on the table and rested her hand on top. Ron went to place his hand over hers but she moved hers away before their fingers even touched. He gave a sad smile and watched her rub her bare arms, which he'd noticed had broken out in goosebumps.

How he wished he could get her under the covers and warm her up like he used to…

Hermione gave a sigh and pulled the coat she had hung across the back of her chair over her shoulders. Then, abruptly, she rose from her chair and began walking towards the pub's exit. Ron followed after her silently. He knew she was hurting but what could he do? He was helpless.

He followed her all the way to their flat and watched as Hermione switched on the lights, bathing their apartment in the cool light of the LED tubes that Hermione had insisted were environmental and magic friendly. His wife was rarely wrong about these things.

Ron saw that the coffee table was littered with photos from their wedding day, their honeymoon, the various vacations they had taken all over the world, and photos of Rose and Hugo over the years. Ron smiled. He loved their kids so much. He was so proud of them. Hermione and he had made two beautiful and intelligent kids. Ron leaned down to study the moving picture of his girl riding a broom like she was born on it while Hugo chased after Albus in Harry's garden.

Oh, how he wished he could hug his kids and keep them close to his heart. They were so far away…all of them.

Ron noticed a flicker of motion out of the corner of his eye and saw that his wife had, uncharacteristically, dumped her pea coat on the floor. After staring at it for a moment longer than necessary, she grumbled, "Stupid git! Taught me all sorts of bad manners" and went to pick up her coat and place it in its correct place.

Even after eighteen years of marriage, Ron still ogled his wife like the goddess she was- his goddess. His wife had maintained her shape, despite having two children. But now that he noticed, Hermione seemed a little under-weight.

' _What went wrong in the past year? Wasn't she eating well? Was she still in mourning?'_

His worries flew out of the window as he watched his wife give him a strip show starting with rolling down the stockings that she was never seen without. Merlin, how he loved those shapely stocking-clad legs. Ron couldn't resist and ran his fingers down her now bare legs.

Hermione gasped as she looked at him. Ron's breath got stuck in his lungs. Those big, brown, doe eyes that were a window to Hermione's soul stared at him with such intensity and love that for a moment, the world stopped spinning for Ron.

"I hate you," Hermione whispered.

"I know you don't. Despite what I've done, you really don't hate me," Ron replied back.

Hermione sighed and went to the ceiling high windows to look at the world down below. The penthouse that Ron and Hermione had bought together in the heart of wizarding London was their nest- a place where they had built their family and had nurtured it together.

Ron placed his hands on her shoulders from behind.

"I missed you," Ron whispered in her ear.

Hermione sniffled and Ron saw her raise her hands to wipe away the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"I haven't forgiven you, you know," Hermione sobbed. "You left me when I needed you the most."

"I am so sorry," Ron apologised, though he knew the feeling of hurt and the betrayal and overwhelming sorrow that refused to dissipate. She needed more time. But it was time that he didn't have.

Ron ran his fingers down her body. Merlin, he had missed her. So badly. Yes, he was here to save Hermione from herself but he couldn't help himself from being selfish. He wanted to indulge in his pleasure one last time. Hermione turned around and immediately Ron wrapped his arms tightly around her and just stayed like that with Hermione's head tucked under his chin.

He was back in his paradise.

Hermione didn't move for the moment but shivers ran up and down her spine the whole time. She gave a sob and shook her head and moved away to restlessly pace the length of the bedroom.

She got dressed again. Hastily, she donned her woollen pants and Ron's old, grass stain covered sweater. Ron noticed that the sweater was so worn that it had become little more than a shrug. She did love stealing his clothes. Said it was more comfortable and his wife was all about comfortable clothes.

Ron was so caught up in remising that he almost missed how Hermione nearly flew out the door. He hurried after her only to find a crowd of costumed people milling about the streets. Children with their parents were travelling door to door trick or treating.

' _There was only one place where my love can go at this point of time.'_

It didn't take Ron long to find Hermione walking solemnly amongst the crowd of happy people. Ron walked a few steps behind her, knowing that if he took too many liberties with her, he would be stuck here like last time. He was here on a mission. And he would accomplish it! Ron smirked at the Muggle movie reference he made. He missed their movie nights too. Bloody hell, he missed _everything_.

He spotted Hermione at the road crossing. She had made her way into the Muggle part rather quickly. Merlin, he didn't want to be late for this bit. Damn!

Ron gave up all pretence of manners and ran, shoving past people. He reached Hermione just at the nick of time. She was the only person at the crossing and already she had put her foot on the road crossing. He didn't have time. So he grabbed her sweater from behind and gave a mighty pull causing the material to rip a little. Hermione ungracefully fell on her back.

They both watched as a car zoomed by the place where Hermione had set foot on. One more second and she could have been killed.

' _Merlin, that was exhausting,'_ Ron thought. From the crowd, he spotted a head full of blonde hair making a beeline towards Hermione. Ron smiled.

' _Yes!'_ Ron rejoiced. ' _My work is done!'_ he thought as he felt himself Disapparating away

* * *

Hermione shot up and shouted, "Ron! RON! You bastard! I know it was you! It was fucking you this whole evening!"

"Granger? You okay?" asked Draco Malfoy- someone that Hermione really hadn't expected to be there.

"Malfoy? Did you see that?" Hermione asked him suddenly doubtful all of a sudden.

"It looked like you got Accio-ed," Draco said hesitantly.

"Bastard! How dare he! How dare he! After all that Ronald did! How-ho-how dare he!" Hermione ended with body-wracking sobs.

Draco hugged her to comfort her in her sorrow, giving her a shoulder to lean on. "You mean you saw him?" Draco asked incredulously.

"I...I felt him. Throughout the evening. I went to our favourite Muggle pub. From there I've been _feeling_ him. I—" Hermione started bawling again. She had finally realised that Ron had come from across the Veil on Samhain. He had come to protect her from herself. Her sweet, sweet Ron. Her husband who had taken a life-ending spell meant for her on his chest. Protected her with his life. And was still protecting her from beyond the Veil.

Hermione's eyes teared up again. Silent tears ran down her cheeks. The father of her children, her lover, her friend, her protector. She prayed that it wasn't her imagination. But it was her imagination then she did imagine something worthwhile. Like Anne Shirley of Anne of Green Gables once said, "Because when you are imagining, you might as well imagine something worthwhile."

"I felt Astoria today too," Draco confessed softly.

"Whaa…?" Hermione asked incoherently.

"I wasn't thinking, what's with Scorp away at school, and almost took one Firewhisky too many. She...she saved me. Got my nanny elf on my case. She…" Draco trailed off.

Hermione merely nodded. She understood what he was going through.

"Will you come and visit Ron...Ron's...grave with me?" Hermione offered. "I was on my way there when…"

Draco nodded and walked alongside Hermione. Draco knew it in his bones that this incident today cleaned his metaphorical slate regarding his relation with Hermione.

Somewhere from up above, a star twinkled brightly as the scene unfolded underneath it.

* * *

 **Review if you please. My first ever Romione. Though I couldn't help the bit with Draco at the end. I had to put some positive vibe at the end.**


End file.
